


Закатная тварь

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Челлендж, талигойский юг [7]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Cover, Gen, Song - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Инстаграм автораВолны прибоя качают АстэруВам теперь либо здесь плен, либо дома тюрьмаРад, что вы живы, однако не скроюПусть у нас с уваженьем граничит враждаНа моем месте вам не бывать никогда
Series: Челлендж, талигойский юг [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866853
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Закатная тварь




End file.
